


More Than A King

by The_General_Gist



Series: Theta Sigma [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014), Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clones, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Post-Canon, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: In the past, relative time, the nameless Time Traveller decides upon a theme for their aliases.In the distant, would-be future, a experiment is conducted.
Series: Theta Sigma [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083404
Kudos: 1





	More Than A King

**Author's Note:**

> Would recommend listening to Davros' theme from Series 4.

He checked his list;

Weirdness Obstruction Field? Check.

Dimensional Scoop? Check.

Dimensional Nodes? Checked and Prepared.

Replica Program Notes? Check. They had been rather difficult to acquire from Even, especially after the scientist realized his true nature.

Replicas? Check.

Sonic Spiders? Checked and Primed.

The man in his dark suit strode around the console unit, flicking switches. The TARDIS groaned in protest. She never liked magic, and any of the Grail Wars were far more abundant with the stuff than was comfortable.

He scowled and pulled a lever. The TARDIS materialized. Now he need only set up the equipment and wait for the first Hero fatality.

* * *

One by one, the heroes fell, the experiment began. The first death provided the necessary data to adjust the Replicas to the metaphysical biologies of this universe's inhabitants. Those there transferred successfully were treated properly. Honestly, he had half a mind to throw Caster into the nearest immortal prison, but she was a woman driven mad by desperation.

No matter how wrathful he had become over the centuries, mercy was a value he cherished.

Besides, without her magic, it wasn't like Medea was a threat anymore, even in the 'home' he returned her to.

Hercules was another problem. He had to decrease the temporal flow of the TARDIS by 300% just to repair the lab.

He couldn't save the child or her caretakers. A pity.

* * *

Of all the places she expected to reawaken, Saber never expected to find herself lying on a lab table. A man, tan skinned with dark hair and an even darker suit, covered in strange circular writings, stood over her, writing notes.

The Grail had never informed her of her surroundings. Where was she?

The man's voice, tired and ancient, unfitting of his youthful appearance, interrupted her thoughts.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, your majesty."

Saber sat up. Tried to. Her body felt strangely alien to her, like these muscles and sinew were being used for the first time.

The man noticed her discomfort. "Worry not. Everything should calibrate in a few hours."

Saber looked up at him, and instinctively looked away. Something about his eyes were ancient and cold, like Archer but a million times worse.

"Where am I?" she decided to ask. The man smiled.

"My laboratory," he said. "I've been using notes from a colleague's Replica Project to see about freeing you servants from your slavery. A new lease of life, you might say."

Saber considered her words. "Then," she began, knowing full well this man was hiding something, "how long has it been, since the Fifth Grail War?"

The man shoved his hands into his pockets and exhaled. "Well, about half a month, by my wager," he answered.

Saber jumped off the table in shock. "Then-"

The man interrupted her. "I'll show you the way out so you can rejoin your friends."

* * *

Saber found the man suspicious. Resurrection, in this age? The technology may be beyond her understanding, but Saber knew full well bringing the dead back to life was impossible in Shirou's time.

An inner voice argued against her. _You're free,_ it said. _No more pointless violence!_

There wasn't much Saber could do, however. Her magic had been cut off without a master. She could only follow along.

The king of camelot found herself further surprised as she and the man emerged from the doorway of a seemingly ordinary building. The man pointed his finger outward. 

"That way SHOULD lead you back to the Emiya Residence."

Saber looked up at him. "How do you know so much about us?" she asked accusingly. She had grown to dislike the Mage Association.

The man laughed and mockingly placed his hand on his chest. "Threatening the man who saved your soul from an eternity of conflict? Haven't you ever the heard the phrase, 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth?"

Saber glowered, "that has cost me too many times. You're not Shirou. There's a darkness in you."

The man fixed his suit, scoffing. "I've no interest in you or your friends, Ms.Pendragon. While you fought your silly little conflict over the Not-so-Holy Grail, I was collecting data! This was an experiment; a successful one at that. Nothing more."

The man turned to re-enter the building. Unable to stop him, Saber could only demand his name.

The man bowed dramatically. "Call me Dorian Vale! Go, Artoria Pendragon! Live out your life! We shan't meet again."

Dorian closed the door behind him, and not long after Saber's ears were met with a weezing, groaning noise.

* * *

Inside the TARDIS, 'Dorian Vale' laughed triumphantly. Everything was ready.

He activated a screen, the eyes of one of his many spied scattered across the multiverse.

On the screen were two of his other selves. A newly regenerated woman with short bronze hair in Republic City, conversing with another woman, one with a darker complexion and significantly less hair, a flaming sword strapped to her back.

"And why should I trust you?" the bronze haired woman asked. Dorothy Yellow, as Dorian remembered having called herself back then.

The other woman, Iris, sighed. "You don't," she said, before leaving.

Shutting the monitor off, Dorian scowled. So his other selves were conspiring against him. 

No matter. Two can play at that game. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time.

Dorian laughed. Of all the times Iris chose to warn their past selves, she chose that place in time.

How he remembered those days. Back then, she was on an egoistic high after saving the multiverse from the Could've Been King.

How times change, Dorian thought to himself.

No, he wouldn't be a king.

No, he was right. He'd succeed. Create a perfect universe!

And then, and only then, will he become Emperor.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, definitely inspired by Dark Days.


End file.
